


Take Me Home

by selinipainter



Category: Skulduggery Pleasant - Derek Landy
Genre: F/M, Possibly AU, Post LSODM
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-27
Updated: 2013-10-27
Packaged: 2017-12-30 15:34:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 686
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1020377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/selinipainter/pseuds/selinipainter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>There's a current of emptiness that weaves through her mind now, a terrible sense that never leaves her be.</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Take Me Home

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is basically one of my theories on what will happen in book 9. I plan on this being a 3 chapter arc, but it could be up till 5.
> 
> It is not inspired by anything in particular, but I feel there's a song that really suits this fic. Which is where the main title and the chapter titles are drawn from. Take a shot at what the song is.
> 
> PS: Sorry for the sucky summary. I suck at summaries.

_She was being held back. Lost in her head, lost in her body. Which way was up and which was down? There’s something terrible, something that cannot happen. She doesn’t know what. She can’t describe how this feels. It’s like swimming to find the surface, except she had been under for so very long that she knows not where to go._

_She finally breaks through only to be drowned in the light, the too bright light that washed out everything. The last thing she ever remembers is reaching out for the dark shadow that turned away from her._

It is this dream, a dream of a memory that she wakes up to most nights. Stephanie sighed, scrabbled around for the alarm. Instead, she only swept off the papers on her bedside table. She gave up; she could sleep when she was dead. She stretched and with it, she lost the last vestiges of the dream.

There's a current of emptiness that weaves through her mind now, a terrible sense that never leaves her be. Fleeting those moments might be, but it underlines Stephanie's life, everything that she does now. Often, she remembered that she should not feel this empty, this burned out at 25. All her friends, Hannah, Trevor and all were so happy. They were so happy. But all Stephanie knew was a sense of loss, though it was perfectly justified she supposed.

The one constant she holds onto is that she did not belong here, not in Haggard with its small community, boring routines. She knows the world is much bigger than this town, a beautiful town but it is only a small speck in the human spectrum. She wanted to see something more, something bigger than all this. Maybe, just maybe she could do it. By travelling. God, it sounded lovely. Better than being stuck in this rut, alone in a big, empty mansion.

The house was far too lonely. Which person could claim owning a house at 12? With complimentary fortunes and royalties attached, kind sir and madam. It was not even her house. Not in all the ways that still mattered.

She poured herself cereal and curled up on the couch with the newspaper. Paging through the paper, Stephanie finally found her column on page 6.

She was well off even before she was done with high school. Not many people could claim the same. That was why she felt comfortable, lazing around the house and freelancing as a reporter. On her days off from work, she would write. Writing was the only way she ever escaped. Into worlds of magic and aliens, of alternate dimensions. It was when she wrote that she felt alright. Putting down words to all those thoughts she had in her head, so farfetched that most would not believe them.

Stephanie flipped the pages of the newspaper, stopping on an article about  the beauties of Krabi, Thailand. If this was not a sign, she didn’t know what would be. She closed the paper and booted up her laptop. She had research to do.

An hour later, she had a rough itinerary, her hotels booked and a flight ticket out to Hat Yai international airport with a layover in Dubai. She flew in two weeks. All she needed to do for now was tell her parents.

This was going to go over well indeed, she suspected. It didn’t matter though. It was her financials and her life. And she needed to find herself. Clichéd as it was, Stephanie thought that travelling would help. It was not as if she had not tried other things. Whatever it was, she simply had never belonged here. And she thirsted for adventure. There had been a distinct lack of it for so long. Wanderlust was written into her blood for so long now that she could not ignore it's call anymore.

Stephanie tugged a jacket on and walked out to the car. Time to visit the parents, she thought as the engine purred to life. The beautiful 1954 Bentley R-Type Continental pulled off from the mansion's driveway and into Haggard proper.

**Author's Note:**

> Please review and let me know what you think. Thank you!
> 
> **Edit as of 9 August 2015:**
> 
> I am so sorry, i have the outline for the chapters but my muse went MIA. Someday, when it bothers to return to me, I will finish this fic.


End file.
